Arrependido?
by danny-senpai
Summary: Draco fez uma aposta. Ginny ficou sabendo. Mas ele começou a gostar dela de verdade. Sera que ela vai dar uma segunda chance? [OneShot] [DG]


Harry Potter me pertence assim como Draco Malfoy também... Bigamia HP, saka? XD

* * *

Rodou o castelo inteiro a procura dela. Não a achava em lugar algum. Não estava na Torre Grifinória, nem nos jardins, nem com Hagrid e nem com Lovegood. Estava desesperado. Certo, fez uma tremenda burrice, mas esperava que a ruiva o perdoasse. Dissera-lhe várias vezes que se arrependera que começara a gostar dela de verdade. Mas a pequena Weasley estava muito magoada para acreditar em alguma palavra que saísse de sua boca. 

--

Ginny estava na torre de Astronomia, sentada no parapeito da janela, com grossas lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto. Como aquela doninha albina teve coragem de fazer aquilo? Uma aposta idiota que demorou pra sacar. Rony havia lhe avisado. Hermione cansou de tentar faze-la tomar consciência do que estava fazendo e Harry não parou de lhe dar conselhos. O ex-namorado se mostrou bem amigo quando ela foi desabafar com ele, logo após um treino de quadribol. Lembrava-se desse momento e do que sentia mais raiva era por não ter acreditado no moreno.

"Chovia bem forte aquele fim de tarde. Estavam todos ensopados e alguns integrantes do time espirravam. Entre eles estava Rony, com o nariz vermelho e a voz nasal. Seu irmão subiu para a torre, procurar a castanha pra cuidar dele. Ficou sozinha com Harry e, do nada, se sentou e ficou com o olhar vazio.

- O que há, Ginny?

- Ah, não é nada, Harry. Deixe quieto.

- Não deixo. É o Malfoy não é?

Ginny viu que os olhos esmeraldas do melhor amigo brilharam. Mas fora um brilho tão sinistro que teve até medo quando respondeu

- É. Ele está estranho.

- Já disse para largar dele, Ginny. Ele vai te fazer sofrer. Não é muito legal o que vou lhe falar, mas... Parece que apostaram 100 galeões para ver se ele ficava com você durante três meses.

- Ele não faria isso... Faria?

- Não sei Ginny. Ok, Malfoy parece ter mudado, mas nada o impede de fazer uma crueldade como essa. – O moreno se levantou e beijou o topo da cabeça ruiva da ex-namorada. – Pense no que te falei, Ginny. Não quero ver esse idiota te magoando.

- Obrigada Harry.

- Nada...

Quando o moreno saiu, Ginny olhou para o céu lá fora e comentou para si mesma:

- Espero não estar cavando meu próprio buraco..."

Apertou os olhos. Como ele pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Cachorro! E agora? Como iria contar para ele?

--

Draco corria por todos os lugares. Estava ficando cada vez mais desesperado. "Cadê você, pequena?". Ficava pensando: estava em seu último ano escolar. Desperdiçou tanto tempo quando o Lorde das Trevas estava em ação que não percebeu que Ginny era uma pessoa especial. Se importava tanto com o fato de ele ser um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley que quase não reparou na pequena. Só foi reparar mesmo nela quando fazia um mês que tinha apostado com seus amigos Blaise e Evan que faria a garota comer na palma de sua mão. Mas parece que não dera muito certo.

Parou de correr, ofegante. Se apoiou em uma parede do último andar. Ao fim do corredor, viu uma porta estreita. "É claro! Draco, seu idiota, a Torre de Astronomia!"

Correu para a portinha e subiu a longa e estreita escada. A enxergou no parapeito da janela. Podia ver que seu rosto brilhava devido as lágrimas que deixava cair. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Não queria faze-la sofrer. "Cara, eu sou um maldito. Um maldito filho duma mãe bem desgraçada". Se aproximou lentamente dela. Ouviu a voz sair por sua boca, rouca.

- O que quer, Malfoy? Ter o prazer de me ver chorar? Pois se é isso, já viu o que queria. Pode dar meia volta e ir embora, rir com seus amigos nojentos.

- Ginny...

- Não ouse me chamar de Ginny, Malfoy!

A ruiva o encarou. Draco podia ver a raiva refletida em seus olhos. Deu um passo para trás, vacilante. Será que ela o perdoaria?

- Weasley – esperou a reação dela – eu só queria dizer que eu me arrependi de ter feito aquilo! Não quis o dinheiro. Estou sendo o motivo de zoação por assumir que gosto de você de verdade.

- Me desculpe por fazer você ser humilhado. Não deve ser legal assumir que foi chutado pela Weasley pobretona da família de coelhos, não é?

- Não é nada disso, Ginevra! Poxa, quantas vezes terei que dizer que eu estou arrependido?

- Quantas você quiser! Não acredito mais em você, Malfoy! Pra que meu perdão? Apostou que eu correria atrás de você de novo na primeira oportunidade? Me desculpe, mas não sou tão idiota.

-Ginny, eu vim aqui lhe mostrar uma coisa que talvez te faça mudar de idéia – Tirou do bolso um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Parecia ter sido amassado várias vezes. Ao que tudo indicava, era um dos famosos bilhetes que Malfoy trocava com Zabine na sala.

"Olha só hein? Quem diria! Fez a Weasleyzinha comer na sua mão durante todo esse tempo... asuhasuhasuhsauh  
Olha como fala, Blaise.  
Huhuhu. Ah Draco, fala sério. Ela pode ser bem ajeitadinha, mas começar a defende-la já é demais, não acha?  
Eu gosto dela, Blaise. Como nunca gostei de ninguém na minha vida.  
Você é um caso perdido, Draco."

- Como vou saber que está falando a verdade - ela o encarou, desadiadora

-Se quiser, trago uma penseira aqui agora mesmo para tirar a sua duvida.

- Não. Pra que inventar tantas mentiras, Malfoy? Você já ganhou o que queria.

- Ainda falta uma coisa.

- E o que falta?

- Você.

- Pare já com isso, Malfoy.

O loiro a pegou pela cintura, pressionando-a contra si, forçando-a a encara-lo. – Acredite em mim, Ginny. Pelo amor de Merlim. Eu preciso de você. Me dá mais uma chance... Por favor – ele sussurrou.

Ginny olhou fundo nos olhos azuis acinzentados do Sonserino. Percebeu que eles mudaram para um tom de azul mais escuro. Nesses três meses, aprendera que podia confiar nele quando seus olhos ficavam dessa cor. Abriu a boca várias vezes mas não conseguia articular palavras. Olhou para o chão e, quando voltou a olhar para cima, viu que ele estava próximo. Próximo demais. Respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume dele. Amava quando ele usava esse perfume. Sentiu sua respiração em seu rosto e viu que ele mantinha os lábios entreabertos. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a boca ser pressionada. Não conseguiu se controlar. Enlaçou seu pescoço e começou a mexer em suas mechas loiras e lisas. Pousou uma mão em seu peitoral. Se buscavam com saudade. Odiava admitir, mas ele sabia beijar. Quando se separaram, ele perguntou de novo.

- E então, Ginny. Eu tenho mais uma chance?

Ela suspirou – Tem, Malfoy. Mas não desperdice-a.

Viu o loiro abrir um sorriso sincero. Adorava vê-lo sorrindo. Lhe dava uma sensação de paz tão boa...

- Eu te amo, Ginny.

- Também te amo, loiro

- Sabe, não querendo te ofender, mas... é impressão minha ou você está um pouco mais gorda?

Sentiu o rosto corar. Tirou as mãos dele e se voltou para a janela.

- Merda. Desculpe, pequena. Não quis lhe ofender...

- Draco, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

- Diga.

- Eu... Estou... Grávida. – Ouviu um baque no chão – DRACO! Ah, Draco, não desmaia!

* * *

Flaa pessoaas!  
E ai, curtiram o D/G? É eu sei, bem nada a ver mas... sei lá... Eu fiz rapidinho... Dai ficou isso... P  
Bjaao!!

Comentaa que naao custaa!!


End file.
